1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments which can be used by firemen in and around fires, and more particularly to the coats of firefighters' suits
2. The Prior Art
Firefighters' suits for use by firemen in and around fires are well known, such suits normally including a coat which includes a body portion and a collar portion, the body portion being constructed of an outer shell which is flame resistant and water resistant and a liner which is heat resistant, and the collar portion being constructed of an outer collar part which is flame resistant and water resistant and an inner collar part which is fire resistant. In known firefighters' coats the outer and inner collar parts are connected to the shell and liner of the body portion by stitching at the neckline which passes through all of these parts of the coat. As such, when the collar portion is extended upwardly for protection from flame, moisture and heat and water splashes against the outer collar part, small amounts of water can seep through the stitching at the neckline and thus penetrate through the coat and wet the wearer. This is of course an undesirable situation.